


Wait for Me

by fongia



Series: A Life Well-Lived: A Collection of Marvel Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fongia/pseuds/fongia
Summary: Steve took to retirement well.Better than Tony did, anyway.





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Goddess Generator, wise as she is fair, granted me three words: patience, bridge, cottage. 
> 
> I'm a huge Marvel fan, but recently, I haven't been as involved as I have been in the past. In my head, I have a weird mix of comics and cinematic stuff, maybe even some 2012-era fanon, but these fics should stand well on their own.
> 
> Established (married) Stony and Superfamily.

Steve took to retirement well.

Better than Tony did, anyway.

Tony put down the helmet for good after Peter joined the Avengers full-time. “My ego can’t handle another genius Stark on the team,” Tony explained during his speech at the dinner in his honor. Steve remembered every word, not that he was paying much attention at the time. Instead, Steve was studying his husband spin his magic over a crowd, mapping the movement of Tony’s hands as he talked. Tony’s real smile, that softer and smaller one that never made it on tabloids, graced his face as his eyes swept over the crowd at everyone assembled to see him off. He was entirely himself in that moment, entirely at peace. After Tony accepted the standing ovation with a stiff bow and that smile, he made his way back to their table carefully clutching his cane.

Steve’s fingers flexed as he itched to sweep Tony into his arms and carry him, but let Tony make his way back. Steve did pull out Tony’s chair, which earned him a smack to his thigh with the red-and-gold cane.

“I can pull out my own chair, Spangles.” Tony said as he sat down, carefully masking his relief behind his drink as he relaxed into the chair. The white-knuckled grip on his cane released, and Steve took Tony in once more. Steve watched as the lights caught on Tony’s greying hair—he got rid of the hair dye a few weeks ago—and the deep browns of his eyes. Tony’s signature facial hair was present, albeit lighter than it was in his prime.

No, Steve wasn’t very involved that night. He chatted with Pepper to this left, traded some playful barbs with Rhodes, but he only had eyes for his husband for most of the night. It was because of the look on Tony’s face as he put away his suit for the last time, because of the way Tony had eyes only for Peter on the cameras during battle. Steve never expected Tony to give up Iron Man, and never brought it up again after Tony refused to leave his lab for three days after one of their fights.

Steve watched his husband because he still wasn’t quite sure why Tony chose to retire. Tony never told him, always brushed over the topic of his farewell dinner as if it was for someone else. But Tony was fine, and even after years of marriage, that was as much as Steve could tell.

A few days after the dinner, they moved into a cabin in the woods of Northern California. It was a small thing, nestled next to a creek and almost entirely wooden. A few months ago, Tony had taken one look at the interior, at the checkered quilt and old couch, and declared it unlivable. He had it renovated not long after.

It wasn’t a huge house, but big enough to have everything on one floor. Mostly.

Tony’s biggest addition was a basement beneath it all, housing a fully-equipped workshop and laboratory. He left Butterfingers and U at the Tower under Peter’s care, but had Dum-E shipped over. On the far wall, Steve noticed an extra pair of safety equipment and made a note to invite Peter over on winter break.

Even if he was a full member, Peter was still a senior in college. Clint never let him forget it, but always kept his sharp eyes on Peter while Clint manned the cameras during fights.

Their life here was a far cry from the one they left behind. In the beginning, Tony spent a lot of his time down in the lab, but eventually started trekking out to join Steve as he explored the surrounding area.

Tony was still inside, making final adjustments to Karen’s update while Steve stood on the bridge— _Steve’s bridge_ , Tony said, _since you love standing on it so much_ —and took in the lazy flow of the creek and the birds that hopped around on the banks.

Steve didn’t have his sketchbook with him, so his fingers settled into a familiar tapping as he looked out at it all. Tony wouldn’t be inside for much longer, as even the tech junkie found something to appreciate about the outdoors, or at least, enjoys Steve’s company enough to put his work down for a while.

 _It wouldn’t be long_ , Steve thought, as he felt himself relax, drumming a steady beat on the worn stone bridge. All he had to do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame who?


End file.
